


Games and Probes

by E_Rocc



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rocc/pseuds/E_Rocc
Summary: The Betans want Barrayar's help with a familiar issue





	Games and Probes

“Welcome back to Sergyar, Admiral Lai”.

Cordelia greeted the head of the Betan Astronomical Survey as he tried not to openly gape at the décor in the Vicereinal Palace. It might seem odd that such a man would seem so ill at ease. But the Vicereine remembered him as a fussy precise man, despite his undeniable personal courage.

There was also the vague nature of his request for a confidential meeting. With Barrayaran Explorer Corps Admiral Grooms, and her son the Auditor.

The Betan got straight to the point.

“We have discovered another lost planet. As it was, settled at about the same time as Barrayar. Contact was lost about thirty years later. 

But the truth is, we heard very little from these colonists before that. They were a blend of various anti-technology groups. Religious mostly. Some cultural. Records on Earth indicate that quite a few belonged to an organization called the Society For Creative Anachronism. 

And…… a few had some advanced physics knowledge. And the wormhole collapse seemed odd, as such are.”

All three Barrayarans perked up at that bit of knowledge. A wormhole collapser attempt on Komarr had failed, had it not the results would have been catastrophic. Barrayar would have been isolated, Komarr wracked by a civil war. Sergyar no doubt absorbed by Escobar.

Lord Auditor Vorkosigan was the one to reply. “You have our attention, Admiral. Why do we have yours?”

“The planet itself is wracked by combat. Similar to your Time of Isolation. Indeed, before you Emperor Dorca took over. Only bloodier.”.

“I think I see why you need us. What’s in it for us?”

“You can convince your Emperor, correct?”

“I speak with His Voice. That is why you requested an Imperial Auditor, correct?”

Lai replied “I requested my old shipmate’s son, and the son of Aral Vorkosigan.”

“Fair enough. What do you want from us?”

“We intend to establish contact with the planet once the wars are somewhat resolved. We’d like a Barrayaran contingent along. “

“Because you think we will understand them better.”  
“And they you.”

“Excuse us for a minute, please, Admiral.”

Miles, Cordelia, and Grooms stepped into the next room, and held a brief conversation. In Greek. 

Miles spoke for the group in return.

“Under the old principal of turnabout is fair play, we would request and require command of the expedition. And sovereignty over the planet. A Betan contingent to have full access to all areas. To explore, research, and find any evidence of a wormhole collapser.”

Lai was flustered. “But we found it!”

“You need us. Especially if such evidence exists. But if we know about it, it will not be in exclusively foreign hands”.

Resigned, for this had been expected, Lai agreed.

Miles thanked him and asked for a time frame.

“The combat has been coming to a head. We were hoping to contact them once it was peaceful. Under the changed circumstances, this may not be as important.”

“Probably six months to prepare, then,” Miles speculated. “By the way, do we know what the current population calls their planet?”

“The entire planet does not seem to have a name, at least none that our probes have detected. The continent where all the contention is taking place? It is called Westeros.”


End file.
